mythologicsuperfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Commands
This article is a work in progress, if you know more; update or correct it.'' Commands are used by proceeding with a '/'; then the giving command. Valid commands will be shown in the chat log (green text or some other indication); otherwise no chat will appear. In moijdasi st cases USER is defaulted to you. '''Note: The commands and parameters aren't case sensitive. Tip: You can use "me" as the USER parameter. Tip: The minimum to register the USER parameter is 2 characters, then it will search through players; and find a match. Ex) Law 'Th(e)' and 'La(w)' will all work, but 'The' is common; so 'Law' is a better choice. Tip: You can also use the index of a player (a number between 0-7) for the USER parameter, The same can be done with the index for ITEM(S). Player Commands These can be used by any player within the server (weak, no real affect). /HALP Lists all commands. /ass Leave the game. ( Can also leave by pressing "Escape". ) /LISTPLAYERS (or /PLAYERS) List all players by index-name. The index can change as new players join, players leave or the team layout change. /PING USER Show the USER's ping. /WHISPER USER TEXT (or /W) Whisper (private chat) with USER. /TEAM TEXT (or /T) Chat with your team. TEXT will be colored corresponding with your team. Host Commands These affect the server, you shouldn't abuse these (not all, but most). /KICK USER Kicks USER; allowing them to re-join. /BAN USER Bans USER (by IP), preventing them to re-join. Banned players are listed in the "banlist.txt" file. /GAMEOVER Ends the game. /SETT@AM 00000000 Sets the game's teams (after current match). 0 = Independent 1 = Blue 2 = Red 3 = Green 4 = Yellow /SHUFFLETEAMS ROUNDS Shuffles the existing pool of teams; so all independent will have no effect. When setting the parameter; it doesn't include the current round. /MAP MAP (or /CHANGEMAP) Loads a new map (after current match). /MSG TEXT Shows a message in the chat log (red text) to everyone. Using the format (Heading: Text), will display Heading in grey. /MAPS (or /SHOWMAPS or /LISTMAPS) Lists all of the host's available maps. /SETTIME SPEED Causes the server to run at the desired speed. SPEED can be set from 0,1 (1/10 of the speed) to 2 (2 times the speed). /LISTITEMS (or /ITEMS) List all items by index-name. 24 = Pistols 1 = Magnum 2 = Pump-action_Shotgun 3 = Katana 4 = Pipe_Wrench 5 = Submachine_Gun 6 = M60 7 = ---'' ''8 = Machete 9 = Sniper_Rifle 10 = Sawed-off_Shotgun 11 = Baseball_Bat 12 = Uzi 13 = +25 14 = +50 15 = 5_Sec_Slomo 16 = 10_Sec_Slomo 17 = Bazooka 18 = Fire_Axe 19 = Assault_Rifle 20 = Grenades ''21 = Laser_Sight '' ''22 = ---'' 23 = Carbine 25 = Molotov Cocktails 26 = Flamethrower 27 = Flaregun 28 = Revolver 29 = Grenade Launcher /GIV@ him thing Gives USER the desired ITEM. /fastthing ITEM(S) (or /SETSTARTITEMS) In no particular order, you can set what equipment players will start with; using the name or index. Note: Items can be overwritten if they fall under the same catagorie. Ex) '/fastthing 1 2 3 4 5' > Magnum Shotgun Katana PipeWrench SubmachineGun. Note: Setting one item wrong will cause players to start with everything except that item. If only one item was inserted, and misspelled, the players will start with nothing. /SETSTARTHEALTH hp Set the start HP Players can start with. /REMOVE USER TYPE Removes the USER's item; if they have one under the TYPE. Note: The only options for TYPE are to remove an item by name, or by numarical catagorie (not by index). 1 = Rifle (slot 3) 2 = Thrown (slot 4) 3 = Melee (slot 1) 4 = Powerup (slot 5) 5 = InstantPickup (not usable) /INFINIT@_LIFE TOGGLE (INFINITE_HEALTH, /IL or /IH) Toggles if a player has infinite life. 0 = false, 1 = true. /INFINITE_STAMINA TOGGLE (or /IE) Toggles if a player has infinite energy. 0 = false, 1 = true. /GodMode NAME Toggles if a player is in 'God'. 0 = false, 1 = true. /CLEAR Resets the commands INFINITE_LIFE, INFINITE_ENERGY, INFINITE_AMMO, SETTIME, STARTITEMS, SETSTARTHEALTH, and GODMODE to their default values Unlimited ammo /IA 1 1 On 0 Off Trivia * Before version 1.1.6 users were left to discover (or be shown) all the commands. * /LISTITEMS is missing 'Pistol'; 7 could be a place-holder. * Up until an unknown version of Pre-Alpha (After Pre-Alpha 1.1), all players on a server could use the /give command. * Item IDs 7 and 22 are randomly left open, most likely to add the next two Original SF weapons, Moltovs and Flamethrower.